<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live by ExLibrisCraux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585188">Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/pseuds/ExLibrisCraux'>ExLibrisCraux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Day 1, Drabble, Forgiveness, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, no beta we die like romans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/pseuds/ExLibrisCraux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wilde Week 2020, Day 1<br/>"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much." <br/>Forgiveness  |  Revenge  |  Apathy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Racket &amp; Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was shadowy, half-visible against the greater darkness. Wilde could only see her if he looked aside, a faint star vanished when seen straight on. Appropriate; Sasha’d always been a creature of periphery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even half-seen, her presence scraped his heart bloody and raw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'think I died angry.” Her matter-of-fact voice clawed at him with its familiarity, dreadfully missed. "Y'think I hated you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde looked up (when had he dropped to his knees?) and she bent close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'r an idiot, Wilde." Her smile gutted him. "Loved you too. Go </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke it was to a drenched pillow and forgiveness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WORDS HARD so day 1 gets a drabble. Wish me luck for days 2-7, lol!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>